


The Encounter

by KJ99



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Beth - Freeform, Bisexuality, Cool, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Good, Lesbian, New Relationship, One-Shot, Romance, Season 3, Sharice - Freeform, Shopping, Short, Sweet, hopeful, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Atypical.Plot: It's the encounter Casey has been worried about. Seeing Beth since breaking up with Evan and now dating Izzie. Plus Sharice makes an appearance because why not!Enjoy! ~KJ99
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Casey x Izzie - Relationship, Cazzie - Relationship
Kudos: 101





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And I've gone for the hat trick. This is my third Atypical story within under 2 hours, But fifth story over all; which have been posted all within this week. I am quite proud of myself for this achievement. Enjoy! ~KJ99

The Encounter

I saw her first, immediately and from a bit of a distance but there was no denying it was her. I tried not freak out, outwardly too much to raise suspicion with Izzie but this was unavoidable.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked. Of course she knows when something’s wrong, she could always tell with me. We were out at the shopping centre. Izzie needed a break from her family, and given her mother it wasn't all that shocking. So, we planned a trip to the mall after track. We would look around in different shops even though we couldn't really afford anything and then we'd have dinner in the food court before I had to drive Izzie home.

"Casey, what is it?" Izzie asked again, concerned I hadn't responded.

"It's Beth, Evan's sister." While Evan and I were cool, especially since he would come around to the house to study for his EMT courses with my Dad. I hadn't really seen Beth and the last thing I wanted was for her to be hurt because of my not dating her brother.

"Oh," Izzie spoke unsure.

"I haven't seen her since Evan and I broke up. Evan doesn't talk about her, so I don't know how she felt about me, about us. And I don't want to hurt her, she really is a sweet person."

"I remember," Izzie smile in acknowledgement.

As we continued walking, it didn't take long before we heard "Oh my god, Casey!" Beth's excited voice was a good start.

"Hey Beth."

"Hi Casey," she waved and had a massive smile upon her face.

I spoke again "You remember Izzie?"

"Yes, pretty everything," Beth said making Izzie blush and smile a little.

I asked "How are you Beth?"

"Good. I had know idea I'd be seeing you today, so my days improved by ten thousands percent."

"Yeah, I feel the same," Izzie commented making Beth laugh.

I offered "We were just about to go to the food court, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Really?" Beth asked surprised.

"Well, yeah," I answered. Beth immediately jumped up and down in excitement. I had missed her excitable and energized self. The three of us then start walking in the direction of the food court, I tried not to be too PDA with Beth but Izzie and I couldn't stop ourselves from holding hands if we tried. Entering the food court, we found a four-seater table and sat down. Izzie sat down across from me allowing Beth to sit next to me.

Izzie spoke "I think I feel like Nacho's, Casey?"

"Sounds good. What do you think Beth?" I asked and Beth nods her head. Izzie smiles standing up and leveling for our favourite Mexican food shop.

"I'm happy for you, Casey?"

"You are Beth?"

"Yeah. I'm sad for Evan, of course but it would've been worse for you both, if you continued dating because you were afraid of hurting Evan," Beth enlightened me.

"I'm glad you feel that way Beth. I never wanted to hurt Evan or you. You've been through enough, I just couldn't deny my feelings anymore."

"Which is good, Casey," Beth said before laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled wrapping my arm around Beth, which made Beth gooey smile up at me.

"Hey Handsome," I heard a voice say behind us. I was confused looking and m face broke out into a smile at seeing Sharice.

"Hi," I say always happy seeing Sharice.

Sharice question after a quick, one in which Beth didn't move at all during "Have things changed since I last saw you?" This question causes Beth to giggle and look at me dreamily. I never could would out what Beth fascination with me was about but I decided to treat it like I did anything with Sam, with respect and hoping nothing went wrong.

I replied with "Izzie and I were walking around the mall when we saw Beth, we were heading for the food court. So I offered Beth to join us, which you are welcome to as well. Izzie getting nacho's."

"You had me at food," Sharice cheekily peck my cheek before taking the free seat across from Beth.

"So pretty," Beth said looking at Sharice making Sharice blush and smile down. Huh, I wondered in my head but left it at that.

"Gez Newton you move quick. I'm gone for five minute and you are already seeing two other girls," Izzie said walking up to the table with a large pull of nacho's.

"Haha," I state leaning forward to accept a kiss on the lips from Izzie. Once again Beth didn't leave my side, I connect eyes with Izzie to make sure this was okay and by a nod of her head; she seemed fine with it.

I then said "Sharice you remember Izzie, and Izzie you remember Sharice."

Sharice responded with "Nice to see you again and not kissing some random guy, and hurting Casey."

"Sharice!" I shout annoyed making Beth giggle.

Izzie said "It's okay Case. She's your best friend and just looking out for you, which I understand." I smiled relaxingly at Izzie.

Sharice state "Glad you know where I stand."

Izzie replied with "I do, and I'm trying my absolute best to never hurt Casey like that ever again.

"Good," Sharice nodded. With that we all started eating the nacho's Izzie had bought, it was a challenge since Beth never left my side but we accomplished eating very nicely. I was glad that Beth was angry, upset or hurt by me not no longer dating her brother and dating someone different, and actually seeming to like this person. Even Sharice seemed to be coming around to Izzie, which made hanging out as this four easier. 

We spent the rest of the night talking and walking around the mall together, I'm fairly sure I even sure sparks flying between Beth and Sharice which would be nice to see them happy too and maybe together. But my main focus was always going to be the girl on my arm now and one I hope to have forever; Izzie. A girl who could break my heart in a minute but mend it in a second.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Writing this story made me think, it may be odd and bit out there but Sharice and Beth as a ship together would be kind of cool!! I could be on my own here but it's just a thought I've had. I dream of more Sharice and Beth scenes with Casey in Season 4. I love Sharice's character and I feel like I AM BETH! ~KJ99


End file.
